Scar
by Aul Ondubu
Summary: "Mommy, kenapa adik Myeonnie lama cekali lahilnya?" / "Astaga, Darl..! Are you okay?" / "Benalkah? Adik Myeonnie cudah lahil?" / "Selamat datang didunia, Kim Jongin." / KaiSoo! Mind to RnR?


Tittle : Scar

Author : Aul_Ondubu

Genre : silakan ditebak sendiri ... ^^d

Main Cast :

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo as Choi Kyungsoo.

Other Cast :

Kim Joonmyeon as Jongin's brother,

Choi Minho as Kyungsoo's brother, and

Etc.

Disclaimer : KaiSoo are belongs to EXO, and EXO are belongs to SM Entertainment. But for the story and the plot in these fiction are MINE ! so, don't try to steal it from me. :P

.

.

.

Ini adalah ff baru saya dimana saya terinspirasi sekali dengan salah satu Soundtrack Naruto yang berjudul Sign dan dibawakan oleh band Flow. Dan ini ff remake dari ff lama saya dengan original cast : OnKey. Hope you all like it ... ^^d

.

.

.

++_Scar_++

.

.

.

_**I realize the screaming pain**_

_**Hearing loud in my brain**_

_**But I'm going straight ahead, with the scar**_

_._

_._

_._

++_Scar_++

.

.

.

Hari telah beranjak siang. Matahari yang semula menempati posisi di sebelah timur kini mulai bergeser perlahan menuju ke arah barat. Dapat dirasakan bias panas yang dipancarkan oleh matahari begitu menusuk hingga ke kulit.

Namun rupanya hal tersebut tak menyurutkan niat seorang anak lelaki yang berusia sekitar 5 tahun untuk berlari dengan segenap tenaga yang ia miliki menuju rumahnya. 30 menit yang lalu ia baru saja menyelesaikan pelajaran terakhirnya di salah satu sekolah taman kanak-kanak yang berada tak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya. Sebuah lollipop berukuran cukup besar telah ia genggam dengan begitu kuat diantara jari-jari kecilnya yang kokoh. Kim Joonmyeon. Lelaki kecil itu terlihat tersenyum lebar saat mengetahui bahwa kini ia hampir sampai di rumahnya.

Dan kini, Joonmyeon terlihat menghentikan larinya dan berdiri dengan menumpu lutut kecilnya. Mencoba beristirahat sejenak dan menstabilkan deru nafasnya yang terlihat memburu karena terlalu lama berlari. Namun beberapa detik setelahnya, Joonmyeon kembali berdiri tegak dan kembali melangkahkan kaki kecilnya melintasi pelataran rumahnya yang tak terlalu luas. Dan kini, ia telah sampai di depan pintu masuk. Tangan kecilnya meraih handle pintu dan membukanya perlahan.

.

.

.

**Cklek~**

.

.

.

Pintu telah membuka perlahan seiring dengan gerakan tangan kecil Joonmyeon yang mendorongnya. Joonmyeon melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam rumah guna mencari keberadaan seorang wanita dewasa yang ikut tinggal bersamanya.

"Mom..! Mommy dimana? Myeonnie cudah pulang!" seru Joonmyeon seraya meletakkan ranselnya diatas sofa dan kembali melangkah masuk.

"Aah... Myeonnie sudah pulang?" ujar seorang wanita cantik yang baru saja muncul dari dapur.

Joonmyeon tersenyum lebar hingga memperlihatkan deretan gigi susu yang begitu menggemaskan untuk anak seusianya. Dan sedetik kemudian, ia segera berlari menghampiri sang ibu dengan masih mempertahankan sebuah lollipop di tangan kecilnya.

"Mommy, lihat! Myeonnie membelikan lollipop untuk adik Myeonnie.. Adik Myeonnie cudah lahil kan?" ujar Joonmyeon yang begitu antusias seraya memperlihatkan sebuah lollipop yang sedari tadi digenggamnya pada sang ibu.

Melihat tingkah menggemaskan sang putra sulung, Mrs. Kim hanya tersenyum lembut dan membelai wajah Joonmyeon dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Myeonnie baby... Adik Myeonnie belum lahir. Lihatlah, ia masih terlihat nyaman di dalam perut mommy." jelas Mrs. Kim sembari membelai perut buncitnya.

Namun bukan jawaban seperti itu yang Joonmyeon inginkan! Lihatlah betapa kecewanya ia dengan jawaban sang ibu. Bibir tipisnya terlihat melengkung ke bawah dan ia pun seakan kehilangan semangatnya.

"Mommy, kenapa adik Myeonnie lama cekali lahilnya? Myeonnie kan cudah tak cabal ingin melihat adik Myeonnie." keluh Joonmyeon sembari mendengus kesal.

Mrs. Kim kembali tersenyum simpul dan membawa tubuh kecil Joonmyeon ke dalam pangkuannya.

"Hei, anak mommy yang tampan tidak boleh cemberut seperti itu. Myeonnie tak usah sedih, karena mommy yakin, sebentar lagi adik Myeonnie akan segera lahir di dunia ini." jelas Mrs. Kim yang diakhiri dengan sebuah senyuman hangat.

Sementara Joonmyeon hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya, mencoba memahami ucapan dari sang ibu. Dan benar saja. Beberapa saat setelahnya, sebuah senyuman terlihat menghiasi wajahnya yang tampan.

"Benalkah? Mommy tidak bohong kan?" tanya Joonmyeon memastikan.

"Tentu saja tidak. Apakah mommy terlihat seperti seorang pembohong, eum?"

Joonmyeon tertawa kecil dan mengarahkan tangannya pada perut sang ibu sebelum akhirnya mengusapnya dengan lembut.

"Mommy..." panggil Joonmyeon dengan masih mengusap perut sang ibu.

"Ya, sayang?"

"Nanti adik Myeonnie laki-laki atau pelempuan?" tanya Joonmyeon antusias.

"Hmm... Entahlah. Mommy juga belum tahu. Myeonnie sendiri ingin adik laki-laki atau perempuan?" ujar Mrs. Kim yang balik bertanya.

Sejenak, Joonmyeon terlihat mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya diatas dagu seolah tengah berpikir keras mengenai jawaban yang ingin ia berikan.

"Hmmm... Myeonnie ingin adik laki-laki caja, Mom." jawab Joonmyeon pada akhirnya.

"Hm? Kenapa laki-laki?" tanya Mrs. Kim.

"Cupaya Myeonnie bica menemani adik Myeonnie belmain, mom. Hehe." ujar Joonmyeon seraya tertawa kecil.

Mrs. Kim pun ikut tertawa kecil alih-alih memberikan tanggapan dari ucapan Joonmyeon, sang putra sulung. Ia mendekap tubuh kecil Joonmyeon dengan begitu erat sembari mendaratkan beberapa kecupan ringan di pucuk kepala Joonmyeon untuk menyalurkan kehangatan dan kasih sayang yang dimiliki oleh seorang ibu untuk putra tercintanya.

"Mommy... Myeonnie lapaaal..." rengek Joonmyeon sembari memegangi perut kecilnya.

"Eoh? Jagoan mommy sudah lapar ya?"

"Eum!" gumam Joonmyeon sembari menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu Myeonnie makan bersama mommy, ya? Mommy sudah memasak berbagai menu ayam hari ini." ujar Mrs. Kim yang terlihat lebih antusias.

Sementara itu Joonmyeon kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya saat mengetahui sebuah fakta bahwa hari ini ia akan kembali dihadapkan pada berbagai menu ayam sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Joonmyeon memalingkan wajahnya dari meja makan dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya diatas dada.

"Myeonnie? Kenapa kau diam saja? Ayo makan bersama mommy.." ajak Mrs. Kim seraya menuntun tubuh kecil Joonmyeon untuk duduk menghadap meja makan.

"Mommy... Kenapa menunya ayam telus, eoh? Myeonnie bocan!" keluh Joonmyeon yang masih enggan untuk menatap berbagai makanan yang tersaji dihadapannya.

Namun Mrs. Kim hanya tersenyum lembut dan kembali mendekati Joonmyeon. Ia usap perlahan pucuk kepala Joonmyeon sebelum kemudian membuka mulutnya untuk bicara.

"Myeonnie baby... Semua makanan serba ayam ini bukan mommy yang menginginkannya." ucap Mrs. Kim lembut.

"Eoh? Lalu untuk ciapa? Myeonnie kan tidak begitu cuka dengan ayam." tanya Joonmyeon sembari memiringkan kepalanya lucu.

"Ayam-ayam ini untuk adikmu." jawab Mrs. Kim singkat seraya mencubit ringan hidung Joonmyeon.

Namun Joonmyeon hanya terdiam dan mengerutkan keningnya. Mencoba memutar otak kecilnya dan memahami maksud dari ucapan sang ibu. Namun nihil. Ia tetap tak mengerti.

"Untuk adik Myeonnie? Tapi mom, adik Myeonnie kan macih didalam pelut mommy. Bagaimana mommy bica tahu kalau adik Myeonnie ingin ayam?" tanya Joonmyeon sembari menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya meskipun tidak gatal.

Mrs. Kim kembali tertawa kecil melihat kepolosan Joonmyeon. Ia kembali mengusap pucuk kepala Joonmyeon sebelum kemudian mengambilkan nasi dan beberapa lauk untuk putra sulungnya.

"Sudahlah. Nanti Myeonnie akan tahu jawabannya. Sekarang Myeonnie makan dulu ya?" ujar Mrs. Kim seraya meletakkan semangkuk nasi beserta lauk dihadapan Joonmyeon.

Dan Joonmyeon pun hanya mengedikkan bahunya sebelum akhirnya menyantap makanan tersebut dengan lahap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari telah beranjak malam. Bias matahari yang semula terasa begitu menyengat kini telah sirna dan tergantikan dengan derai angin malam yang berhembus perlahan. Beberapa masyarakat kota Seoul yang telah bekerja selama sehari penuh pun kini mulai berkemas sebelum akhirnya beranjak pulang menuju rumah masing-masing.

Tak terkecuali dengan Mr. Kim. Figure lelaki dewasa yang menjadi kepala keluarga sekaligus pendiri Kim Corp. tersebut nampak berjalan dengan langkah tenang menuju sebuah halaman parkir yang berada di dalam area perusahaannya. Lengkungan senyum yang menawan terlihat terpatri diatas wajahnya yang tampan. Ia senang, karena sesaat lagi ia akan segera pulang ke rumah dan bertemu dengan keluarga kecilnya yang begitu ia cintai. Figure seorang wanita cantik yang merupakan istrinya, serta seorang anak lelaki menggemaskan yang tak lain merupakan putranya. Ah, dan jangan lupakan sebuah fakta bahwa sesaat lagi akan ada seorang malaikat kecil yang segera menjadi pelengkap kebahagiaannya. Well, hidup ini memang terasa indah jika kita menikmatinya.

Mr. Kim membuka perlahan pintu Volks Wagen kesayangannya sebelum kemudian ia menghempaskan tubuh tegapnya diatas kursi kemudi. Menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan mulai memacunya dengan kecepatan sedang. Senandung lirih terdengar dari bibir tebal Mr. Kim untuk sekedar menemani perjalanannya dan juga untuk mengusir kebosanan yang mulai melandanya karena harus mengemudi seorang diri.

Dan kini, Volks Wagen berwarna putih yang semula membelah jalanan kota Seoul terlihat mengurangi laju kecepatannya sebelum akhirnya berbelok dan memasuki halaman dari kediaman keluarga Kim. Mr. Kim memarkir mobil kesayangannya didalam carport dan segera melesat masuk ke dalam rumah.

.

.

.

**Cklek~**

.

.

.

"Daddy pulaaang! Anybody home?" seru Mr. Kim saat memasuki rumah.

Joonmyeon yang semula tengah asyik memusatkan konsentrasinya pada tayangan kartun favoritnya sembari memakan coklat pun segera menoleh menuju asal suara. Kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas hingga membentuk sebuah senyuman yang menggemaskan. Dan detik berikutnya, Joonmyeon beranjak bangkit dari posisi duduknya sebelum kemudian berlari menyambut kedatangan ayahnya.

"Daddy...!" seru Joonmyeon.

"Aaah... Ini dia jagoan di keluarga Kim." ujar Mr. Kim seraya membawa tubuh kecil Joonmyeon ke dalam gendongannya.

Sementara itu Joonmyeon hanya mampu tertawa kecil saat sang ayah mengecup pucuk kepalanya dengan sayang.

"Dimana mommy? Kenapa mommy tidak menyambut daddy?" tanya Mr. Kim.

Joonmyeon mengedikkan bahunya seraya menggeleng lemah.

"Entahlah, dad. Myeonnie tidak ta–"

"Aaaarkh~"

Ucapan Joonmyeon terputus saat mendengar suara rintihan dari seorang wanita. Joonmyeon menatap sang ayah yang juga terlihat terkejut karena mendengar suara tersebut.

"Daddy, bukankah itu cuala mommy?" tanya Joonmyeon meyakinkan.

"Kau benar. Dan sepertinya mommy tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Kita harus segera menghampirinya."

Joonmyeon menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda bahwa ia menyetujui ucapan ayahnya. Dan detik berikutnya, Mr. Kim segera berlari ke segala penjuru rumahnya hanya untuk mengetahui keberadaan sang istri dengan tetap membawa Joonmyeon dalam gendongannya.

"Aaarrkh~" rintihan Mrs. Kim kembali terdengar.

Mr. Kim yang semula hendak menuju lantai dua pun mengurungkannya dan memilih untuk berbelok menuju arah dapur. Benar saja. Disana, terdapat Mrs. Kim yang terduduk diatas dinginnya lantai dapur dan memegangi perutnya dengan begitu erat. Aliran darah yang telah bercampur dengan ketuban telah luruh dan mengalir diantara kedua kakinya hingga membuat dress longgar yang ia kenakan ikut berubah warna menjadi merah kehitaman.

"Astaga, Darl..! Are you okay?" tanya Mr. Kim yang kini telah berada disampin Mrs. Kim.

"No, I'm not.. Aaaarrkh..." Mrs. Kim kembali mengerang kesakitan dan mencengkeram lengan suaminya dengan begitu erat.

"Apakah sudah waktunya?"

Mrs. Kim hanya mengangguk lemah dan kembali mengerang dengan suara yang lebih keras dibandingkan sebelumnya.

"Astaga... Kita harus segera ke rumah sakit! Darl, kumohon bertahanlah." ucap Mr. Kim yang kini berusaha menggendong tubuh lemah sang istri dan membawanya menuju mobil.

Sementara itu, Joonmyeon hanya mampu terdiam dan mengamati sang ayah yang kini telah beralih menggendong sang ibu.

"Myeonnie-ah.. Mengapa kau diam saja? Cepat ikuti daddy ke mobil! Kita harus segera membawa mommy ke rumah sakit." ucap Mr. Kim menyadarkan Joonmyeon dari lamunannya.

Mendengar ucapan sang ayah, Joonmyeon pun hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalanya dengan patuh sebelum kemudian berjalan mengikuti ayah dan ibunya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari semakin larut. Kota Seoul yang semula begitu ramai kini telah menjadi sunyi dan sepi. Deretan toko dan kedai yang semula terlihat begitu ramai dan dipenuhi oleh para konsumen kini mulai ditutup satu-persatu guna mengistirahatkan tubuh lelah para pegawainya.

Namun hal tersebut tak berlaku bagi sebuah rumah sakit yang terletak ditengah kota Seoul. Puluhan dokter dan perawat terlihat masih menjalankan pekerjaan mereka yang memaksa untuk berada di rumah sakit hingga pagi menjelang. Terlebih lagi, ada seorang pasien yang hendak melahirkan.

Mr. Kim terlihat berjalan hilir mudik didepan sebuah ruang operasi dimana istrinya berada untuk memperjuangkan dua kehidupan sekaligus. Gurat kecemasan tercetak dengan begitu jelas diatas wajahnya yang tampan. Bahkan peluh pun ikut mengalir dengan begitu deras dari sekujur tubuh tegapnya seolah ingin ikut menyemarakkan hawa kekhawatiran yang melandanya saat ini.

Namun tidak halnya dengan seorang anak lelaki yang tak lain merupakan putra sulung di keluarga Kim. Ia hanya mampu duduk diatas kursi tunggu dengan berbagai hal yang tak ia mengerti berkelebatan dengan bebasnya didalam otak kecilnya. Joonmyeon menghela napasnya dengan pandangannya yang tak dapat lepas dari sang ayah yang masih setia berjalan hilir mudik dihadapannya. Ingin sekali rasanya ia membuka mulut kecilnya dan mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan kepada sang ayah mengenai sang ibu yang hingga detik ini masih berada dalam ruang operasi meski telah berjam-jam lamanya. Namun keluarnya seorang dokter dari dalam ruang operasi pun mau tak mau menginterupsinya sebelum sempat ia merealisasikan keinginannya.

"Keluarga Kim?" ucap sang dokter.

"Saya, dokter! Saya suaminya! Bagaimana keadaan mereka?" cecar Mr. Kim.

Mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir Mr. Kim, sang dokter hanya menyunggingkan senyum hangatnya dan menepuk perlahan pundah Mr. Kim.

"Istri dan putra anda baik-baik saja. Selamat, Tuan Kim." ucap sang dokter dengan tetap tersenyum.

"Putra? Jadi... Anakku laki-laki?" tanya Mr. Kim yang terlihat begitu bahagia.

Sang dokter hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan kembali membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara.

"Ya. Tuhan telah menitipkan seorang anak laki-laki yang begitu tampan kepada keluarga kecil anda. Anda bisa masuk ke dalam untuk menemui mereka. Tetapi sebentar saja. Karena sesaat lagi istri anda akan segera dipindahkan ke kamar rawat." jelas dokter tersebut.

"Ah, baik dokter. Saya mengerti."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu. Selamat malam, Tuan Kim." ucap sang dokter undur diri seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Selamat malam, dokter. Dan terima kasih. Terima kasih telah membantu menyelamatkan dua anggota keluarga saya." jawab Mr. Kim yang juga ikut membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Daddy..." panggil Joonmyeon seraya menarik-narik ujung kemeja ayahnya.

"Ada apa, Myeonnie?"

"Apa yang teljadi dengan mommy? Mommy tidak kenapa-kenapa kan, dad?" tanya Joonmyeon dengan polosnya.

Mr. Kim tersenyum simpul mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Joonmyeon. Dan detik berikutnya, Mr. Kim telah berlutut guna menyamakan tubuhnya dengan tinggi sang putra. Mr. Kim mengusap pucuk kepala Joonmyeon dengan lembut sebelum akhirnya membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Joonmyeon.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi dengan mommy. Kita justru mendapat titipan seorang malaikat kecil dari Tuhan." ucap Mr. Kim seraya tersenyum hangat.

"Eoh? Malaikat?" tanya Joonmyeon yang masih tak dapat memahami maksud dari ucapan sang ayah.

Mr. Kim terkekeh lirih seraya kembali mendekatkan tubuh mungil Joonmyeon kedalam dekapannya.

"Mulai malam ini, Myeonnie tak lagi sendiri. Myeonnie telah resmi menjadi seorang kakak. Myeonnie tahu? Adik Myeonnie sudah lahir." jelas Mr. Kim yang ia tutup dengan senyuman hangat.

Joonmyeon pun tak dapat menutupi kegembiraannya saat sang ayah mengatakan bahwa seorang adik yang telah lama ia nanti kini telah terlahir di dunia.

"Benalkah? Adik Myeonnie cudah lahil?"

"Eum! Adik Myeonnie sudah lahir."

"Daddy... Ayo kita masuk! Myeonnie ingin beltemu dengan adik Myeonnie!" ajak Joonmyeon seraya menarik-narik lengan kokoh ayahnya menuju ruang operasi.

Mr. Kim pun kembali terkekeh saat melihat antusias yang Joonmyeon tunjukkan dalam menyambut kelahiran adiknya. Dan tanpa menunggu lama, Mr. Kim segera beranjak dari posisi berlututnya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki ruang operasi.

.

.

.

**Cklek~**

.

.

.

Pintu telah membuka sempurna dan memperlihatkan seorang wanita cantik yang terbaring lemah seraya memejamkan kedua matanya. Mr. Kim dan Joonmyeon berjalan mendekati ranjang yang ditempati oleh Mrs. Kim. Dapat terlihat dengan gurat penuh rasa lelah menghiasi wajahnya yang cantik. Mr. Kim mengangkat jemari kokohnya ke udara sebelum akhirnya mendarat dengan sempurna diatas wajah sang istri yang juga telah dibasahi oleh peluh. Ia usapkan jemarinya dengan lembut untuk menghapuskan jejak peluh yang masih tersisa. Mr. Kim mencondongkan tubuhnya pada tubuh sang istri dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di keningnya.

"Thank you, darl. Kau adalah wanita terhebat yang pernah yang pernah aku miliki." bisik Mr. Kim lirih tepat di telinga sang istri yang terlelap.

"Daddy..." panggil Joonmyeon dengan kembali menarik-narik ujung kemeja ayahnya.

"Ada apa baby?" tanya Mr. Kim yang telah beralih menatap putra sulungnya.

"Mommy kenapa diam saja, dad? Mommy... Huks... Mommy tidak mati kan?" tanya Joonmyeon polos yang diiringi dengan sebuah isakan lirih karena takut kehilangan sang ibu.

"Hei, bicara apa kau ini, eum? Mommy baik-baik saja. Ia hanya tertidur karena lelah setelah melahirkan adikmu. Sshh... Jangan menangis lagi ya?" jelas Mr. Kim lembut seraya menghapus jejak air mata di wajah Joonmyeon dengan menggunakan ibu jarinya.

"Begitukah? Jadi... Mommy hanya tidul?" tanya Joonmyeon seraya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu.

"Ya, tentu saja. Mommy hanya–"

"Tuan Kim?" ucap salah seorang perawat yang menginterupsi ucapan Mr. Kim.

"Ah, ya. Ada apa, suster?" tanya Mr. Kim.

"Ini putra anda. Kami baru saja selesai memandikan dan membersihkan tubuhnya." ujar sang perawat seraya menyerahkan seorang bayi laki-laki yang begitu tampan.

Mr. Kim tersenyum bahagia dan mengambil alih sang putra ke dalam dekapannya.

"Terima kasih, suster."

"Sama-sama, Tuan Kim. Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu."

Mr. Kim hanya menganggukkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum alih-alih mengguratkan kata-kata untuk menjawab ucapan perawat tersebut. Dan selepas kepergian perawat tersebut, Mr. Kim mengalihkan atensinya pada seorang bayi yang kini didekapnya. Sunggingan senyum tipis kembali terukir saat merasakan putranya menggeliat lemah untuk menyamankan posisinya pada dekapan sang ayah.

Jika Joonmyeon sang putra pertama terlihat begitu mirip dengan Mrs. Kim, namun lain halnya dengan putra keduanya. Bayi mungil itu terlihat bagaikan sebuah refleksi dari seorang Mr. Kim. Alis mata yang hitam dan tebal, serta sepasang manic yang begitu menggemaskan.

Sang bayi terlihat berupaya membuka kedua kelopak mata sabitnya seolah ingin menatap wajah tampan ayahnya. Dan disaat kedua manic tersebut telah membuka dengan sempurna, Mr. Kim pun mendekatkan tubuhnya pada sang putra seraya berbisik ...

"Selamat datang didunia, Kim Jongin."

.

.

**.**

**++_Scar : T.B.C_++**

* * *

Eottohke?

Masih mau lanjut atau tidak?

Give me your comment, please ... ^^d

Thanks before ... (/\)


End file.
